Slytherin Princess
by darkkitty101
Summary: Severus Snape finds Briar Rose, a nameless girl alone to travel. She has inner demons she must fight and hopefully Severus can help.
1. Meeting Snape

Slytherin Princess

Chapter one:

Her hands shook violently. Her hair dirtied from months of bein unwashed, though you could make out it's golden hues. Her eyes big, the grey was depressing as they were full of sorrow. She did not move far as she stood in the cold rain covered park. She hid on a bench under a grand oak. Her light lairs were too big for her tiny form. She was young and sunken in. It was ashame to see such a youthful face with no childhood chub nor color. No mirth in her eyes only sorrow of her past. Tears welled up within them as she watched dispairingly after a small family.

One little girl with blonde curly hair. An innocent smile plastered on her face. Her mother and father smiling gaily down upon her. They had just walked out of a book shop. She felt green fill her vision as she stared in envy of the little family. Hidden away was this child who desperately longed for a family, a home... anyone who would just take her in. She wanted to be happy, to be innocent like that girl. But most of all she wanted to be loved by another. She wanted a person to tuck her in at night and to treat her like gold unlike many had before.

She was pushed from her day dreaming when someone violently slammed into her small form of 4'7". She stumbled and fell over into a pile of muck. Her hands scraping as she tried to regain her balance. She began to tremble shocked. She looked up at the person who had knocked her. She looked up with tears in her eyes and a jutted out lip. She was filthy now and knew she had no way to wash. She would need to go out in the rain.

"Why you insolent child!" A deep voice snarled.

The little girl looked up with silent invisible tears rolling down her proscalin skin. 'I'm an idiot,' The girl thought as she tried to remain quiet. Her gaze could not help take the man in. From his black shoes and black billowing robes as she would think they were, he was completely dark. His skin stark white and his eyes an ebony. His hair was black and greasy and he had a dark scowl upon his face lines creasing where they sat.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" He demanded coolly.

The small girl began to wail right then. Her eyes and cheeks became puffy and right then the dark man realized the rain had come down harder with this sudden out cry from the child. He also realized the girl had not answered him.

"Fine do not answer me, go home where you belong." He snared walking past her through the mud splashing some on her yet again.

The man waited for her to get up but she did not. She remained in the mud crying from his cruelty to her. She averted her gaze from him. Her dirty matted bangs curtained her vision blocking her into her own world -or so she hoped. He snarled seeing she was disobeying his wish. Oh how he wished to force her home with magic but not on muggle child, it could risk more than she was worth.

"Did you hear me?" He hissed venomously.

She shook in her fear. She looked up tears pouring freely now. "I have none." She mumbled to the man as best she could, her throat hoarse from lack of water.

The man stopped then and looked to the ground with the child in view. 'No do not...' He groaned in his head. Though something in him nagged him to. But he couldn't help it then... "Well then get up. Come on you filthy child come with me."

He snipped a little less colder but still stiff. The child froze in shock then. Her eyes looked up confused. She was filthy but why would he want her to come with him. A much richer man than she. She stood shakily hoping not to anger him. She stood shaken but she did well. Her stomach was hollow and grumbled softly. She was able to ignore it and so did he for now.

She looked up as he held out his hand to guide her. She was cautious as she should be. She awaited the beatings and the ridicule she knew would come. She waited for him to beat her, and tease her like everyone else yet what came next surprised her. "I will not bite," He said curtly as if a joke. She tried to warm to this.

"May I know y-your name s-sir?" She asked in a soft angelic voice.

The man looked down upon her now with no cruel expressions. "Snape, I am Severus Snape and you?" He asked.

She blinked and gulped. "I was never named, b-but over time I-I named myself. I am Briar Rose I heard the name once... it belonged to a sleeping princess."

Severus blinked and nodded curtly. "Well come then, Briar Rose." She followed still cautious. Snape did well to hide his pained expression as he led the nameless child along with him.

He had remembered his own Father's cruelty in a slight flash back. He remembered his tormentors over the years. Yet he still had pride and such to him. He had Identity but the little girl in his grip did not have such luck. She had to name herself. She had been so neglected in life people did not give her what everyone else did. An identity.

In time they had walked down many alleys and streets. Severus quickly took down the protection wards one the house and led the little baffled girl into his living quarters. She only took five steps out of his way and stood quietly by the closet of his home. Severus waited for the questions to flow from her but they did not. Her silver eyes just took in the hall and the doors in its sides. One to the living room and another to the kitchen and one before the stairs as she guest to be the bathroom.

"This is my home, you are welcomed in the rooms except my personal study and room. Please refrain from touching the objects around the room the only things you may touch are things you will not break. So follow me I shall show you the upstairs and to your room." Severus informed her coolly.

Her silver eyes understood fully and she did not speak. He led her up the dark wooded stairs. She did not linger on the paintings on the walls, but she could of sworn the people were moving. He led her to the end of the hall passing three doors and it was the opposite side that contained a double doored room. Which she guest was his room. A room to avoid.

He opened the door and revealed a good sized room. The bed was a four posted queen sized bed. A dresser and desk on the wall. She gasped seeing the plain white sheets. Severus cleared his throat at the girl's awe. She turned with tears in her eyes like a freed house elf.

"Th-thank you," She murmured and glanced once more around the room.

"Yes, of course. Now the door closest to you is your bathroom. I do suggest you go wash up and change." He drawled.

Briar blinked for a second and felt her cheeks turn crimson. "I -I do not have other clothes." She mumbled sadly.

Severus nodded grimmly and thought for a moment. He knew he could conjure up something and sighed looking at the girl. Her purple jumper was covered in mud and her pants were holly. Her undergarnments were probably in no better condition. She had a small frame and such so he decided dreadfully then what he had to do.

"Go for a bath or shower and take your time. Do not worry for such I can take care of that." He said curtly.

Briar nodded and went into the bathroom. She did as told to avoid angering the man. A huge elagent room was what stood behind the closed door with a nice almost pool like tub to her. Lined up were many shampoos and such. So many soaps as well. She stopped seeing herself in the mirror. She frowned seeing her tear streaked face stained with dirt. Her hair was nearly brown from all the muck. She silently teared up and tore her clothes off.

Her small body was bruised and filthy. She was painfully thin. She could see her ribs and there was no fat upon her bones. She sighed and went to get ready. She stared at the knobs to turn it on. She though did not understand which was which. She closed her eyes and wished for the bath to fill and bubbles to be in it. She wished her hair was clean and nice from the bath and her body would be to.

She opened her eyes and noted all of the above happening to her delight. She smiled a bit and almost gasped when the shower head came down and began to wash her dirty tresses clean. She smiled and all went well. It was almost as if the bath knew when to turn off and what shampoo and such to use on her hair. The long waves once the dirt were gone were so pale. Her skin white as snow. Her smile was bright as the bath allowed her to soak in the water.

Severus sat in his study and was preparing for this year at hogwarts. He had sent his house elf to fetch some good clothes for a girl on diagon alley. The female had complied and quickly returned with bags of clothes. Severus was surprised when the elf returned.

"Master, here are some clothes and such for the girl as ordered." She trembled in her words.

Severus nodded bemused. "Take them to the girl's room help her if needed and make sure she comes down for dinner. That girl is too skinny. She looks no older than eight by her size but I could be wrong."

The elf did as such disappearing as fast she could. Severus sighed and rubbed his temples. He mentally wanted to slap himself for taking in such a responsiblity. He should put her back out into the muggle world and forget her. Though the look she gave him and he couldn't he wanted to take this little girl with him but she could not know of magic. He would be risking a lot if he did.

A sudden shrill of a house elf alerted him. He rushed out and looked to see the little elf in front of his feet. Her eyes wide in fear. She pointed into the bathroom. He quickly peaked in. The sight he saw made his eyes widen.

the girl was soaking in the tub with her hair being washed. That was not the problem though, it was being washed by no one. The girl was quite content not noticing them. Severus closed the door quickly and glanced to the shocked elf. "Mention this to no one." He snipped and stormed off to his study.

Once there he was greeted by none other than, "Albus." He sighed.

Headmaster of Hogwarts stood in his study with a twinkle in his grey eyes. They were framed by half moon glasses. His long grey beard and hair was messed like always. He sat in Severus' rocking chair with a letter in his hand. It couldn't be -no he would not think it. But as he inspected the letter he could see the name etched into it. _Briar Rose._

"Severus what a surprise. I was sending out school letters for our young witches and wizards when this one came to my attention." He held up the letter. "It was addressed to a young Briar Rose, no last name. She had your address though. I was confused so I came to see why. Then I heard the house elf. I am guessing you now know that young Briar is magical?"

Severus blinked shocked but shook it off. "Well, yes Albus. I did just find out but she is only-"

"Eleven years of age. Yes, ready to come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore informed the Potions Master.

"I did not know, she looked younger but also I just found her." Severus admitted to the Head Master.

"Of course. I do expect you to get her things as trusted. Now I must be going students are coming and I have preperations. Good day Severus." With that the elder man was gone.

Severus sighed and headed downstairs for dinner.

Briar had finished and went to the room Severus Snape had pointed out. She carefully opened the door. She found bags upon bags and she gasped. Tears welled in her eyes at the sight. "It can't be!" She murmured.

She opened the first bag. She found shirts and sweaters. She glanced in the second. Jeans and black track pants. She blinked at them and moved on. The third bag was underwear, socks, undershirts and pj's. She opened the fourth and found tolietries she needed. A brush she found and pulled out. She found a pink ribbon and smiled. She pulled out some black pants and pink undershirt and underwear. She grabbed an emerald shirt with a white sleeves attached. She grabbed socks and slipped them on.

She noted then two more bags she had ignored. She opened the closest to her. She found a pink coat and boots along with snow pants and other types of shoes. All together there was five pairs. The second was different it had books and a teddy bear. The tears fell from her eyes and pulled the teddy to her. She needed to thank Severus Snape for being so kind to her. She was about to find him when she remembered her hair. She wished it to be brushed and french braided. It happened and she smiled a bit as it tied with a pink ribbon.

With that Briar took off to find Severus. She headed downstairs. She froze smelling food. Her tummy growled like a wolf. She turned crimson and looked to the kitchen. At the table was Severus Snape. He was reading a book. She quietly came in and looked up at him. He placed his book down and greeted her with a curt nod.

"Briar, you got a letter." He said bluntly.

She knitted her eyebrows confused by the idea. She took a seat and glanced to the paper Severus was holding to her. She took it hesitantly. When she opened it she gasped. It was an acceptance letter to a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry called Hogwarts.

"I do not understand sir," she blinked. "I am going to a school for witches abd wizards? Are those even real?"

Severus stared at her and sighed. Of course she knew not of the world she was from. "Yes Briar. They are infact I teach at Hogwarts. I am the Potions' Master there. I will be taking you shopping for your gear tomorrow that you need, it was a little late in the year recieving but we can get supplies."

She nodded and picked up her fork warily. She tried her best to stab at the chicken upon her plate. She succeeded to her surprise. Living her whole life practically on the streets, she was left with no table mannerisms nor proper techinques to be taught to her. She struggled to cut her meat to bite it and was glad Severus had turned back to his book and ignored her. If she was to get sneered at by him again she knew she would die of embarrasement.

She successfully mutalated the chicken small enough to eat. She took her time knowing Severus Snape would most likely look with distaste upon her. She finished her meat and moved hungrily to her potatoes. She ate them happily. Next was the veggitables on her plate. She ate those too. She noted a cup of orange liquid and carefully took it. She did not realize her thirst until it was gone.

She sat now not knowing what to do, Severus had finished. He looked down to her and noted she had finished as well. "Do you wish for more?" He asked coolly.

She shook her head. "I do not sir, but thank you."

He nodded and snapped his fingers two small bowls of pudding came forth and she was shocked. "You can preform tasks like I?"

Severus smirked down to her and nodded. "A lot of Witches and Wizards can just they use a stick called a wand."

She nodded and looked at her paper. "It says here I need one... I prefer to just think of it..."

Severus chuckled. "Yes but most magic requires a wand Briar so you must. Do not fret you will learn how at Hogwarts."

She nodded and ate her pudding quietly.

**A/N: What do you think? Reviews welcome :) I thought I'd try a little Harry Potter :3 first one. I try my best please correct me in the future if anything is not correct. -Maddi I OWN NOTHING EVERYTHING IS J.K ROWLINGS! I also would like to inform you now edited sorry for such a horrid version!**


	2. First Times

Chapter 2:

The morning came simply in the london home. Briar yawned and smiled remembering the night before. Not only had she been given a home but a school too. Deep in though she feared the idea of school. Briar smiled brightly for once only to be intruded by her stomach. She sighed and stood silently.

Briar quickly stripped of her green pajama's and went to the dresser where she had placed her clothes. She found a few new clothes now oddly enough. She grabbed a grey top and slipped a green jumper on. She slid another black pair of pants on and white socks. Her hair she decided to braid again but with a green ribbon she found. She had all the colors of the rainbow. All she needed now was shoes. She found some black flats and slipped them on.

A knock came from her door and she opened it quickly ready for the day. Severus was impressed by the child being ready. He just nodded and motioned for her to follow him. They ate breakfast quietly and then went to the fire place.

"Sir why are we at the fire place?" She asked curiously.

Severus just grabbed her and some floo and shouted out Diagon Alley.

Briar screamed a bit and stumbled when they appeared in a busy street full of people dressed like Severus Snape. He began to walk with her hand in his. People stared but Severus did not care. Briar did not question why people stared at her in such away, almost in awe or disgust. Briar gulped seeing some people. Though she held her tongue. Severus stopped in front of a store then.

"Robes, you need them for school." He stated.

Briar nodded and followed him in. He scanned the room that held robes of many sizes in black then in many shades of the rainbow. Severus found an elder woman who stood tall with a measuring tape around her neck she was in purple robes herself. Her eyes shone with life but also with distaste of Severus it seemed.

"Hello Snape, odd having you here," She greeted politely. Briar could tell it was almost forced.

"Indeed Madame Malkin. I though come looking for school robes for young Briar here." Snape stated curtly.

Madame Malkin nodded and looked to the girl. "Hmm she is fretfully small but I can make robes no doubt for her. Do you know her measurements?" She asked.

Snape nodded. Briar was surprised at this. "I do, she is a small mostly. Standing at 4'7" and weighs only 60 pounds. I need at least four to five school uniforms for her." He stated again.

Madam Malkin got to work and soon in minutes brought out new robes. Severus handed her some galloens and they were off again. Next were books, then Severus would send her to Olivanders for her wand. He would ger the rest of what she needed.

They came to a store called Flourish and Blotts. She giggled at the name it was odd like a lot here on this street. Snape led her towards all the first year books she would need. He began to pick up her needed texts. Briar found a few that caught her attention. Hogwarts a History. She also found a few books about potions. She looked into the history of magical creatures and many more. She picked them up and went to see Snape with her stake of books.

She was about to see him when she crashed right into a boy with red hair. Beside him two more red headed boys. With dishevelled looks from the bumping.

"Oh!" Briar cried out in shock. Her books had fallen everywhere and she was on her bottom.

The two identical boys were surprised by her, the smaller one but still bigger glanced down with wide blue eyes in shock. "I -I'm sorry." He stammered turning red in the face.

She only stood as the twins collected the books for her. She took them with a shy glance. "A little Hermione Granger we got here with all those books." One chuckled.

Briar glared confused at him. "I am not Hermione my name is Briar and you rudely bumped me!" She exclaimed hotly.

The boys blinked at her harsh tone. "Sorry miss Briar. I am George Weasley and this is Fred." He pointed to the twin.

"I'm Ron Weasley, my friends are over there with the black haired boy with the looney author is Harry Potter. The bushy haired girl with the mountain of books is Hermione. They only meant you read a lot." He explained to her.

She nodded with a small 'oh'. She turned to see a black figure then. Snape stood glaring at the boys. He sneered coldly at them, but lightly softened to Briar.

"P-professor Snape!" The boys gasped.

Briar only yanked gently on his cloak. His onyx gaze fell upon her. She held her books out with curosity. "May I have these?" She asked. "If they're not too much."

Snape took the books and looked them over. He nodded and took them to be paid for. The Weasley's looked at her oddly. "You know Snape?" Fred asked stunned.

"I do, it was good meeting you but I must go more to get for first year." She said shyly.

She left the boys gaping after her. She watched in fascination as Snape shrunk the bag and placed it in his pockets. He had done it with the robes she guessed since he held no bags. He stopped suddenly in front of a store called Olivander's.

"Here you shall choose your wand I shall be back soon I am going to get the rest of your stuff then we shall go get something as a treat." Snape drawled softer yet cool.

She nodded. Severus handed her ten galleons. She went to Olivanders right away. She stepped into the quiet shop. It was dimly lit and she found it more like a library. Instead of books though she realized there were boxes. She smiled. All she needed was someone to give her a wand. She glanced around and suddenly a greyed hair man appeared. She gasped. The man looked her over and smiled.

He quickly disappeared into the stakes. He went up and took a carefully selected box. He returned and placed it in front of her. Briar glanced up at him as he removed the wand. She had not noticed the tape measurer he had used. "Try this, its an 11 inch 1/2 and a half, Willow with a unicorn hair core."

She just nodded and slowly picked it up. It was hard yet smooth in her grasp. She gave it a small flick and the candles went out and some were flickering. Olivander chuckled. "Not this one."

He went to the shelves and pulled three more down. He quickly pulled forth another. It was a dark cherrywood with a sleak handle. Little emeralds and rubies were encrusted in the end. She smiled picking it up. Briar gave a flick and as she wanted a rose came flying to her. She smiled and Olivander gave a nod.

"This one, precular cherrywood this is with a core of a dragon heart string. It is a good 12 and 3/4 inches long. Good for a girl like you. Not many remain like this one I'm affraid. I warn you though, these wands are meant for good magic. Never dark." He smiled to her. "That'll be 10 galleons."

Briar nodded and handed him the money, confused by his warning. He nodded and she gave a silent good bye. Outside Severus stood waiting for her. When she showed him the dark wand his lip curled into a small hint of a smile.

"Ah a rare find and perfect none the less Briar. Let me guess it contains dragon heartstring." Severus assumed.

Briar smiled politely with a nod. "Yes it does."

"Alright then, shall we go to our last stop and get you a pet as optional then for the treat." Severus stated.

Briar gasped and looked confused at such words. "A -a pet!" She said shrill.

"Yes every witch or wizard needs one. I'd suggest an owl they are more of use." He drawled back in his bemused state.

She nodded as they entered the pet shop. She glanced around shocked by some of the pets. Toads, cats, lizards, rats, spiders, also owls by the many. Briar went straight to the owls and looked over them all. Her eyes though prying over many grand birds she fell upon one.

The bird was perched and looked around with a little bit of wonder in its eyes. It was as it read a tawny owl. She looked to Severus and pointed the owl out. "Ah a beautiful specimen."

A voice chirped happily behind them. Briar turned shock towards the elder woman. She smiled and gave a polite nod to Severus who only gave a cold glance. "Is she with you proffessor?" The woman asked.

Snape nodded and handed her money for the owl. She nodded and accepted. She gave the owl to young Briar with a soft smile, who was beaming at the bird. "It's a boy what do you wish to call him?"

Briar pursed her lips in thought now. Her eyes closed and then she smiled. "Merlin."

Severus smirked slightly at the young witch oddly it fitted the bird perfectly. A smart beautiful bird and surely would lice up to his given name. The saleswoman nodded and watched them leave.

"Now Briar as promised would you like some ice cream? A treat one should not miss when here." Severus said though it came out curtly it was a humble suggestion.

Briar looked up a little embarrassed now. "I have never had ice cream." She mumbled.

Snape internally gasped and turned a pitiful eye to the child. Even he knew the taste of such as a child. He looked to Briar Rose as her cheeks turned crimson and her eyes watered. Severus bent down then to her and patted her cheek. She let her gaze fall but he would not allow it.

"I had some doubts Briar since I first found you. You were left with out a name, you had to name yourself. How about we make this your first time then. Let's head to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. It has all flavors. Tell me what is your favorite treat?" Severus asked.

Briar stood struck dumb then. She did not know. She had heard in the home she was in when little of many treats and such. One came to her mind. It was fhe flavor of last nights pudding. She was unwilling to admit it was her first desert. She looked up knowing a flavor... well or sort of heard of it's wonderful taste.

"Um I do not have one. I haven't tried such a thing before. Um but I think -I mean I heard good things of it plus last nights pudding was good. How about Chocolate?" She rambled hopefully.

"Alright that sounds perfect come along." Severus took her hand with care and led her through.

They made it to the shop and ordered two chocolate cones. The people were surprised but left them in their own world. Severus led Briar home to finish their ice cream.

By the time they were home Briar had chocolate all over her mouth and a little bit on her nose. She seemed full and almost a little sleepy after the day. Severus had spoiled her today with the trip. He had made her eat soup but that was it. Now though she was nearly dozing off in her fatigue. He sat on his leather chair while Briar was nose deep in a fairytale within Tales of Beedle the Bard. Her silver eyes were drooping.

Severus smiled now that no one was around. He felt his heart swell a bit as he saw young Briar Rose. She was so small in innocent looking. It was hard to believe such an angel was on the street. He cursed yet in a way wanted to thank them who ever her guardians had been for what they had done to her. Not the harm but for him being able to find her. He usually would not open himself to children. He disliked children in their first five years in Hogwarts and below, they were dirty, ignorant, and rude. Though Briar was different, she held an angelic innocence about her that made Severus soft.

She was quiet, scared, though when her fear was forgotten a knowledge hungry child who could be without a doubt a blunt person. She would no doubt be when it came to it she could be ambitious and determined. She was generous though it seemed and modest. Traits that made him wonder what house she would be. Though for now he was thankful for her. A quiet understanding obserbant child. Briar Rose was a gift, a gift he wondered how people could forget or even ignore.

A small yawn caught his attention then. He looked to the girl who had dropped the book into her lap. Severus got up and carrried her to bed then. She was painfully light as he feared. She was too small and unhealthy for a girl of eleven. He swore then to make her better and mark his words he would.

**a/N: That is chapter 2! more to come! tell me what you think! I shall be doing the sorting next hopefully! R&R!**


	3. The Sorting

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

**Chapter 3:**

Today was the day. September 1st. It had been exactly three days since Severus had taken Briar Rose in. Three days and now she was off to school. Briar sighed now dressed in her robes all ready for the train. She wondered why she couldn't go with Severus but he told her all first years did it, it was tradition. Now he stood standing by her in front of the engine. This day had come too fast for his liking.

"Briar, you have a few galleons with you to by food or treats correct?" Severus asked for the third time.

She nodded again to assure him. "Yes sir." She murmured.

Severus breathed and nodded. He kept his cool mask to the people around them but she knew he was nervous like she. Over the few days she had been studying the wizarding world to a pin. She made sure to know as much as she could to be prepared for school. Secretly to Severus' not knowing this was her first time in school and had never been to primary school. She had luckily found a pen and paper before and learned over time how to read and write. No one would have known though she had never really faced the public.

"Well this is good bye for now Briar, behave and good luck in the sorting." He nodded curtly and was gone with that.

She waved good bye glumily. She had put her stuff on the train and now must find a seat. She slipped past by many of the eldee students unnoted. She was good at it since she had beeb on the streets since seven. Yet no one would know it now. She found her way to a room and seated herself down. Luckily enough it was empty. She sighed and fell back. She pulled out her book then and began to read. Severus had gone into diagon alley recently and had gifted her with a worn copy of Alice in Wonderland. She had loved it since.

The train had not started to move yet when a knock interrupted her reading. She looked up to see a boy. He was fair haired like she. On his robes she could tell he was older. Maybe in his second or third year. He wore a green tie with silver like his eyes. He looked over her with a sneer.

"Ew, a first year. Bloody hell come on lets find a knew cart." The boy spit moving down the hall.

Briar just blinked confused by the boy. She was used to hate from people so she ignored his petty slur pretty easily. She was about to turn back to her book when a girl with long blonde hair came in. It was curly yet matted a bit. She had it tied back and she was in a frumpy cloak. Yet had weird earrings and a pink jumper over her uniform.

"Hullo," She greeted breathily.

Briar took a second looking over the slightly taller blonde girl. "Hello," She finally greeted back.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, do you mind if I sit in here with you. I'd prefer to. People out there are too much when you want to read about Nargles." She said softly.

Briar looked up now confused by such a word. "Nargles?" She asked curiously.

"Yes sneaky little creatures. I do want to know of them like many other creatures." She smiled a little dazed out.

Briar nodded and returned to her novel. Within time they came to the school. She had stuffed in her pockets chocolate frogs for later. Once they were off the train they were faced with a big man. Tall and holding a lantern.

She a long with Luna walked together towards the boats he said that were to lead them to Hogwarts across the black lake. She watched as the castle got closer. It was pretty in her eyes as they came closer to the school. Her like many students were in awe. She followed the others as they came to the entrance to the school. Briar stood outside the door along with Luna. She had left her things to the grounds keeper to take in once they were sorted. Briar had done the same.

Luna now began to come to life as she jumped lightly on spot. "This shall be fun! I'm so nervous yet I almost know which house I'll be in..."

Briar tuned the girl out easily after she began about houses. She already knew them, she was anxious of which on she would be. She glanced to the professor she hadn't realized had given a speech. Quietly she followed in suit with the rest of the first years who would be sorted like her. She followed in suit as many people were staring. Briar reverted her gaze from them and around.

She couldn't believe her eyes. So many things to take in, from the levitating candles and bewitched ceiling. To the four big tables distigintly known to which house. To the podeum in the middle with a golden eagle and a high table behind them with all teachers as she could see. Though to her dismay one teacher was not there. Severus Snape was not amoung the professors. She sighed and looked down a little glum. She had wanted Severus the only person to ever be kind to her, see her sorted. The elder woman Minerva Mcgonagall started to call students off in alphebetical order. She knew with Rose being her 'last name' she wouldn't be for a while.

She went through pretty quickly. A Gyrffindor, three Hufflepuffs, some Ravenclaws... it was a good mix even Slytherin gained some. She waited nervously as the crowd shrunk. It was then a familiar name was called she paid attention.

"Luna Lovegood."

Luna skipped to the stool and beamed dreamily off as the hat fell upon her head. Whispers picked up over the odd child with Butterbeer corks on a necklace. Briar just watched and the Sorting Hat began to think.

"Ought to be... RAVENCLAW!" He shouted and the second table from the right broke out into cheers.

Briar sighed with a smile at such. She had gotten her house, Briar thought. Just as the list was beginning to near the R's did the doors burst open to an angry cold looking Professor Snape. Everyone felt chills go down their spines but Briar only stood content now. Severus would see what house she got.

"Briar Rose!" Mcgonagall trilled.

People whispered at the tables but none were paying attention to her as she crossed swiftly and quietly to the stool. Mcgonagall placed the hat upon her head and it began. The weight bared down on Briar's small head and a voice soon entered her head.

'Hm... haven't seen one like you in a long time...' The deep voice drawled. 'Generous, smart, cunning, ambitious to survive. Four years on muggle streets... no name... had to do it yourself. An unfortunate story... you can find things well... yet you are very blunt. I'd say Hufflepuff...' it whispered but did not yell.

'I'm Hufflepuff then?' She sighed in her mind. She was disappointed at such news.

'Not quite, your linage here at Hogwarts is legendary, you have been a wanderer for years. Abandoned as a baby? Hm... too tough for a Hufflepuff. I'd have to say... SLYTHERIN!"

The hat yelled the last word loud and the table off to the far side erupted with more merth. Briar slipped off a little smug. Her robes were now bound to be green and her crest most likely Slytherin. She went towards the table of elder children and took an empty seat near the end. Only a few first years and then some second years looked upon her oddly. She looked up and immediately was face to face with grey eyes.

"So you are Slytherin eh?" He drawled looking her over.

She only blushed a deep red and nodded. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Slytherin's seeker. You a fan of Quidditch?" He asked.

Two boys glanced to her and she couldn't help but blush more. She had read of it recently and had never seen one before. She though put on a show like she always had in the streets.

"Yup! Big fan hope we win this year, I have a thing for not losing." She in a matter-of-factly tone said.

"Favorite team?" Malfoy challenged her.

Briar smirked and looked each of the boys over. "Bulgarian obviously!" She knew how to act.

"Huh, cool." Malfoy spoke surprised a bit. "So what do you wish to learn most?" He asked bored now with the first year.

"Hmm... probably potions or what not." She shrugged eating her food as best she could.

Malfoy nodded. "Oh by the way this is Crabbe and this Goyle. What about you?"

"Briar Rose." She said blankly.

"Half-blood or Pureblood." He now snipped at her.

This caughy Briar by surprise. 'Oh no... I do not know!' She knew of bloof purity but not of her own family. She needed to lie then. She would give truth but also lie.

"My mum and me Dad are dead I live with my uncle. Both went here, big families they were from -Canada! Purebloods if you must know." She drawled out almost as coolly as Severus could be.

Malfoy smirked and lifted his eyebrow. "Oh and who's your uncle huh?" He pressed.

"Not by blood but very close friend I heard to Mum and Dad. His name is Severus Snape maybe you know him. He is after all the potions master." Ahe answered slyly.

Malfoy had dropped his fork in surprise. "You -with Snape? No offense but he's an old git."

Briar glared down the boy. "And you are a poor excuse of a Slytherin." She sneered then.

A few people turned towards the young girl who at shouted at Malfoy. He sat turning red. She stood and stormed out of the Great Hall. Her eyes began to brim with tears as she fell to the floor.

**Briar's POV:**

I Couldn't believe my ears! How dare he insult Severus like that?! A respected man and that dunderhead insulted him! I sneered noe curling up in a corner behind a pillar. I hid myself well. I felt tears pouring down my face. I was glad I had finished my meal because there was no way I was eating near that prat! I breathed and pulled my wand to me. Calm Briar. Calm. I can't! That's when the image hit me.

_It was a cool afternoon within the London Alleys. My clothes holly and my shoes tattered. My hair brown with dirt. I could not continue further that day. Which I should havd with the noises coming from down the street. I looked up from the bench I occupied and there came four well kept boys. They came closer in their school uniforms and white toothy smile. I felr my own knowing they were yellow tinted. _

_One black haired bou sneered down upon me. "Look here boys a street rat!"_

_The boys laughed and I shuddered. I did not dare answer or fight knowing well I would be dead. "Can you understand me you filthy rat?!" He snarled pushing me over_.

_I fell and hit the ground with a thud. I tried to stand out of the muck but they would not allow such. I was punched in the jaw. I fell back head cracking on the ground. I groaned rubbing at it with tears in my eyes._

_"Oh no rat's going to cry!" He mocked kicking me straight in the stomach knowing I'd bruise more when they were threw. My arms I knew shook violently like the rest of me as I tried to get up._

_Though fate was not so kind to me and the boys had come at me like snakes. They attacked me leaving me bleeding in the alley. I had awoken three hours later to rain cleaning me off and only scars penatrating my body._

"Briar?" A voice called out in a hushed tone now.

I came back from the image in tears. I looked up from under my bangs. There I followed dark robes up to see face to face with Severus. I felt my heart swell in hurt and all I wanted to do was run from him and hide in shame. I could not even bring his own house glory the sorting hat misplaced me! I am a Hufflepuff! Not a Slytherin.

"Briar look at me." Severus demanded. I looked up to see his ebony eyes so close. His form crunched down to my level. His gaze filled with worry that no one had held for me ever. "Tell me why you ran Briar, tell me why you are crying?" He demanded so softly I broke.

"Oh! I -I do not wish you to hate me like everyone else!" I cried. Severus placed a finger under my chin then.

"No one hates you Briar." He stated softly.

Anger welled up in me then. "Yes the do! They sneered at me when I told them you were my keeper. They called you a mean name. I didn't mean for you to be brought in! You will hate me! They called you -the nicest person ever to me an old git!" I mumbled red most likely now.

Severus just sat there for a moment and then blinked oved coming shock. I glared needing to know why. "You were mad because they made fun of me. Briar why would this cause you to cry?" He asked.

"Because they reminded me of the boys from the muggle private schools that hurt me. I didn't want them to hurt you -but also because I had a flashback of them..." I whispered embarrassed by this.

No one had ever heard of my past and quite frankly it scared me. I bit at my chapped lips. Severus caressed my cheek then with his thumb. I awaited his answer and he did something completely shocking.

His arms wrapped around me tightly and his hand rubbed my back. His thin lips pressed to my forehead bringing my heart rate down. I did not move as he held me to him. Though my body decided to betray me and begsn to calm from the shaking I had not realized I had been doing. Soon enough he pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes.

"It's alright Briar. For tonight did you wish to be in my quarters? I can ask Albus if I can bring your things to my room if you wish. I can see by that look in your eyes you do not wish to be alone, nor talk about it." He suggested softly.

His arms were still around me holding me to him. He stood with me in his grasp and turned as Albus Dumbledore appeared. I felt color fill my thin cheeks as he looked upon us with amusement.

"It is granted Severus, I usually would not condone to such an arrangement for the first year it might be wise. It would give you time together." He murmured wisely before disapppearing.

Severus sighed and looked to me in his arms. I gave a shy smile which he returned. I felt my eyes become heavy up in his arms. His brisk graceful steps had a lul in them as he headed to where I assume his living corridors were. I wanted to feel calm but I could not at the moment. Tear slipped from my eyed in my hidden pain.

In the past when I had run off crying there was no one there to comfort me. No one there to tell me it would be okay. Then again was it not a given with being a child nameless on the street. The people I had lived with for only four years tormented me like the orphanage who had me for two years. For many years I had been 'that girl' no real name to respond to. I could not believe Severus for his kindness but I knew I would be eternally greatful.

**A/N: yes I will be doing first and third person POV because somethings just can't be done in third (well for me anyways) but anywho! What do you think? R&R and votes are welcomed too! :D :D **


	4. first day part 1

Chapter four:

Severus Snape POV:

I had entered my quarters with Briar in my arms. Her weight was shocking still to feel. I had carried heavier bags of ingredients into my potions room. I set Briar on the couch lightly before I turned to my stone walls. I sighed, I had two rooms. One bathroom and a bedroom, it was the obvious it was only a teacher's lounge quarters. I was single so there was really no need for anyone else. Usually the married professors had their own homes. I preferred to live in the dungeons. I picked up my wand and quickly conjured a door and quickly added another room.

I made sure to have a bed for her, big enough to hold her small form and soft enough for her to sleep. I made the room green and look like that of a Slytherin room. I made sure her things were in the room from the Slytherin common room. I got her personal things sorted and finally turned back to a sleeping Briar. Her blonde hair around her in curls now and she looked so peaceful upon my black couch. I knew she had to move, or she would ache in the morning. I felt something within I had not in years. My heart swelling as she slept soundly. Briar was an angelic child it seemed. She was brilliant, she did not infuriate me like some know it all children. Her eyes were full of curiosity and she wished to learn. I had learned much from this little child.

I could not believe though what she had been through, her condition I had found her in made me want to hunt down the muggles that did this to her. She was so weak and starved it hurt to see. Her weight was on the verge of deathly I was surprised the child had not been brought to a hospital. Though I could understand the need to run from it, she would be brought back to the orphanage. I walked over and picked Briar up from the couch and led her into her room. She stirred luckily then.

"Uh…" She gurgled turning in my arms as I set her on her bed. "Severus!" She gasped straightening herself out and looked up a little fearful. "I'm sorry,"

"It is fine Briar, why don't you get dressed into your night clothes as I get some tea for us. You have nothing to apologize for Briar." I said standing from her bed.

Briar nodded with color in her cheeks. I nodded back and walked from her room closing her door to give her privacy. I made my way to the kitchen and flicked my wrist to start the tea on the stove. I got two mugs from the cabinet and set them on the table. I made my way to the sitting room with my book in hand to wait for the tea.

In a few minutes the tea was done and Briar made her way silently from her room to the sitting room. Her blonde locks in two braids, she wore a long night dress with matching white pants. It was a little big and long sleeved but it looked alright on her. Her eyes were a light grey with blue hues. I nodded curtly to the girl and handed her, her tea.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"You are welcome Briar." I said softer than before. "How was your day?"

"Alright, the train ride was long. I read Alice in Wonderland, it is a good book. I met a girl named Luna Lovegood she is in Ravenclaw." Briar informed me with a small crinkle in her brow. "She said something about Nargles, what are those?"

I chuckled at the news. Lovegood rang a bell in my head, Xenophilius Lovegood creator of the Quibbler. "I know the name, her father owns a magazine per say. Nargles are fictional creatures that take things and cause trouble." I drawled.

Briar's eyebrows knitted together. "She thinks they're real. I do not understand her, she is smart it is pretty clear since she is in Ravenclaw but she seems so loony."

I laughed now shaking my head. "Her family is eccentric, yet brilliant witches and wizards. Her mother was a bright woman I knew. Luna must've taken her thought process from her father. She may seem weird but it is only in her nature."

Briar nodded and took a sip of her tea. "May I inquire why you were late to dinner?" She asked innocently.

I sighed and placed my cup in my levitating plate. Her gaze was filled with want and pleaded for me to tell her. "I had to deal with two dunderheaded boys. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter they did a very bad thing. No doubt tomorrow you will hear of in the school gossip."

Briar nodded with a light snicker. "I met some of the Weasleys, red headed family and poorer. I do wonder which one."

I smirked a bit at her disapproval of the two I had mentioned. In time it seemed my clock rung out the hour and I cleared my throat. Briar had her nose in a small book as she blinked obliviously to me. I smirked again and stood up.

"It is time for you to sleep Briar, go wash up and off to sleep with you." I instructed.

Without further inquiry Briar leapt to her feet and took off to the bathroom. I saw her exit now with wet hair and yawning. I watched her shut her door and I sighed turning back to my book. I though could not think of what I read. I was too busy on the little girl in the room across from me.

She had some snark to her when she allowed her walls to come down around her. She was a very polite girl, the memories of earlier popped up then. I stood then and went to see Briar once more before turning in myself. She was already curled up in bed with stuffed toys around her. I smiled and sighed just a bit. To think she had only come into my life a few days ago. It was hard to believe but I had sworn to protect her the minute I realized I was beginning to fall victim to the little angel's charm. Soon enough I turned out her light and went to bed myself.

Next morning.

Briar POV:

I was awoken with a slight knock at my door. I stretched with a yawn, and took in my surroundings groggily. It took me a minute to remember I was now in school and it was my first day! Oh! I stood and scrambled to the door. Severus looked in on me and told me to get ready we needed to head down to the great hall for breakfast. I did as told and got myself ready.

I went to the drawer and pulled out my first uniform. A grey skirt with a white button up shirt, I found a grey sweater with green lines around the wrists and waist. I dressed in my undergarments and then my skirt and shirts. I tied my tie and found my cloak. Upon it was a Slytherin crest. I quickly imagined my hair to be French braided with a green ribbon tying it. I looked to the mirror and smiled. I slipped my knee high socks on and slipped my buckle shoes on. I grabbed my wand and a small knapsack. It was leather and I had parchment paper and my quills and stuff. I skipped out a little over excited to begin the day. I found Severus at a dining table with the morning paper. He closed it as he looked to me.

"Ah, the perfect Slytherin." He complimented. I felt color fill my thin cheeks as he opened the door to his room for us.

We finally made our way to the great hall and we split when he went to sit with the teachers as I went to the Slytherin table. I sat on the end and filled a plate for myself. I found a goblet full of milk and I smiled. I ate my oatmeal and my yogurt quietly filling myself. My stomach still growled so I reached for the toast. I ate that as well. I felt a few stares but it was easy to ignore. Well sort of, except or a pair of silvery eyes. I looked up to see Draco Malfoy sitting across from me. He smirked and looked over me. I quickly wished the food from my mouth away. He only blinked and rubbed his eyes at that.

"Hello Briar, going to run off today?" Malfoy asked.

"Nope, and I had to go to the bathroom if you must know." I snipped sipping from my goblet.

"Uh-huh so what class do you have first?" Malfoy drawled looking to her.

"I have DADA, then Herbology, then Potions today." I informed him.

He smirked a bit now. "With what houses?"

I looked at him with caution. "DADA, is with Ravenclaw, and so is Potions. I have Herbology with Hufflepuff. Not a common schedule this year it seems. Transfigurations, Astrology are with Gryffindor and then Charms is with oh, Ravenclaw again."

"Alright," He shrugged and got up then. "Come on first year to the towers we go. I have Charms up there I'll walk you."

I just blinked at him. "Really?"

"Yup now get your stuff and come on." I fumbled getting my stuff and followed him out of the great hall.

We went down some halls up some stairs and he stopped at an empty sort of class room. I nodded looking it, it was DADA I could tell as I spotted Luna looking over her books and staring off as well.

"Well here you are," He ran a hand over his combed back hair.

I nodded feeling color in my cheeks. He walked by me when I grabbed his sleeve then. "Thank you Draco for walking me to class." I said softly before turning into the classroom.

I made my way to sit next to Luna who blinked at me with a toothy smile. Her blue eyes stared off as she held her hand out to me. "Hello Briar, it is good to see we have classes together." She said airily.

"Mutual," I nodded shaking her hand.

"I wonder what Professor Lockhart is going to teach us." Luna blinked looking to the winding stairs leading to his office no doubt.

"Indeed, I've heard he's a famous bloke." I murmured opening my papers and books.

Conveniently were written by him. Which left no doubt of questioning what he had written, oh the horrid idea of course I couldn't believe the head master allowed this. I sighed and watched the others fill in as I sat in the first row with Luna. Oddly enough I had a feeling this class was going to be too simple. To my horror and pleasure I was correct. Lockhart spent the entire class telling us of his life and adventures. I rolled my eyes as I looked to a clock. We had a fifteen minute break. I knew once we were free I would be finding Severus and asking for an actual DADA book since Lockhart obviously wanted us to fail.

Herbology passed in the same manner. Quickly and a little boring, I did not find the plants that interesting but knew it was mandatory for the next seven years. I had met a friend then, Her name Hannah. I made my way after lunch to the library.

I made my way up to the shelves and looked at the delicate older books. I could see how in good condition they were and how orderly it was in here. Students were within chairs and tables it was also very quiet. I made my way to the front. I would need some help obviously to find good books on DADA if I was to pass it seems and finding it would take longer than I had. I found myself at the front desk where a woman sat sorting.

Her hair as a dark brown and up in a tight bun. Her brown eyes were glaring over books and her lips pursed in a permanent scowl it seemed. I walked quietly up to her giving her a moment to finish her work.

"Excuse me," I said quietly.

The woman's eyes snapped up to me as she glared at me. I blinked not affected by her glare. "Yes child?" She snipped. "Well hurry I do not have all day!"

I nodded. "Of course you do not, madam. I was just wondering if I may inquire for any books on first year Defence Against the Dark Arts."

She sneered a bit and quickly whipped forth some. "Why would you be looking for some. Is your teacher not giving you the right books?"

"Not really, they are bias and written by him. Professor Lockhart I feel does not suite the position." I answered coolly.

She smirked at that then. "You are Briar Rose."

I blinked looking to her. "How did –"

"I know these things. Also a certain brooding professor told me. Severus Snape talked fondly about you at breakfast oddly enough." She informed me with a softer look.

I nodded and watched her lie down the books. "The best to use would be this one." She handed me a book.

I took it from her with a nod. I slipped it into my bag and skipped off to Potions early. I wandered into the dungeons as I still had time before class. I went to the class room where a sweet smell came from. I popped my head in and saw Severus working on a potion. His sleeves were rolled up and his hair pushed back. He was glaring as it turned a bright purple.

"Sir?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Class starts in twenty minutes you cannot be so eager –" Snape sneered turning to me.

He softened and put down the ladle in his hands. He motioned for me to come in. I walked in and sat on the stool in front of him. He pulled one up next to me and looked with a soft smile to me.

"Sorry Briar how was your day so far?" He asked softly.

"Good, Herbology is too simple. Um DADA is a very interesting class but the teacher, is well a dunderhead sir." I grimaced at the thought of Lockhart.

Severus chuckled and patted my shoulder. "That is my girl. Also I know Lockhart is a complete idiot. I would hex him if I could. I do though will teach you how to pass if you wish."

I nodded and smiled embracing him tightly. I froze then remembering it was the first time I had ever. Uh-oh. I gulped and backed up with fear running through me. The last time I had embraced someone as such I had been thrown across a room and beaten until I could not move.

I was three my hair was short and choppy. My eyes were bright as I had done all the cleaning my 'Papa' had told me to do. I went to the kitchen and looked for him. He sat with 'Mum' by his side reading with each other. I skipped in my ripped pajamas were dirtied from the work. I pulled at the knee of Papa's he snarled looking down at me. I blinked and pointed to the other room. He looked in and nodded curtly. He handed me a piece of plain bread. I scarfed it down in seconds. It had been a day since I had eaten.

Without thinking and with childish glee I had embraced him tightly. Papa kicked me then across the room. His face contorted with anger as he came at me.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME! YOU FILTHY RAT!" He growled kicking me in the stomach then.

I huffed with tears in my eyes. My heart broke at what I thought I had done was good. "I I-m sorry…" I whispered with a lisp.

He kicked me again. "YOU SHUT IT BITCH, YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF WORDS!" He slapped me and shook me violently.

His fist collided with my jaw and his hand slapped my face. I felt new bruises arise as the world became hazy.

"Briar," Severus snapped me back to the future.

I had scrambled back against the wall then and I had tears in my eyes. I hadn't even noticed I had moved. I held myself from crying out as Snape came bringing me into his arms. I closed my eyes as he began to rock with me in his arms. I shook as her held me tightly. I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

"Briar, shhh." He whispered. "Why are you crying?"

I only shook more as I tried to form words. "I –I had a flash back –I am sorry –I hugged you!"

He lifted my chin forcing my gaze to look into his eyes. "Hush, you did nothing wrong. You were happy. It is normal. You did nothing wrong Briar. I promise you, I will not harm you. I am not a person from your past." He said firmly.

I nodded and wiped my tears away. "I am sorry sir,"

"My name is Severus, you do not need to call me sir in our privacy." He whispered pulling me tightly to him.

SO? Any good? Yes this was a fluff chapter more to come, like charms class and more severus and Briar bonding and some discoveries. -Maddi


End file.
